Missing Scene
by yoho
Summary: Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts winkte McGonagall Hermine zu sich. Sie wartete, bis alle anderen Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten und verschloss dann mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes die Tür. Hermine", begann sie. Befriedige bitte meine Neugierde. Wer hat gewonnen?"


Title: Missing Scene

Author: yoho

Rating: T

Teaser: Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts winkte McGonagall Hermine zu sich. Sie wartete, bis alle anderen Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten und verschloss dann mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes die Tür. „Hermine", begann sie. „Befriedige bitte meine Neugierde. Wer hat gewonnen?"

Authors Note: In einigen Reviews zu meiner Geschichte ‚Gryffindor' war zu lesen, man habe das Gespräch zwischen Hermine und McGonagall vermisst. Okay, habe ich mir gedacht, das könnte Spaß machen, sich so etwas auszudenken...

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Missing Scene **

_(bitte erst die ‚Anmerkungen des Autors' und meine Geschichte 'Gryffindor' lesen)_

Hermine öffnete leise die Klassenraumtür und schlüpfte durch den Türspalt. Harry folgte ihr.

„Miss Granger … und Mr. Potter." Minerva McGonagall verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte streng über ihre Brille.

„Ähm", sagte Hermine. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Wir sind zu spät."

„Ja, das sehe ich." McGonagall musterte die beiden von Kopf bis Fuß und die Andeutung eines Lächelns kräuselte ihre Lippen. „Hermine. Deine neue Frisur schmeichelt mir, aber du kannst die Haare in Deinem Alter durchaus noch offen tragen."

Hermine tastete ihren Kopf ab. _Mist_, sie hatte vergessen ihre Haare, die sie zum Schwimmen zu einer Art Dutt hochgebunden hatte, wieder zu lösen.

„Und Harry, wenn Du einen Trockenzauber anwendest, dann solltest Du daran denken, dass die Ärmelbündchen und der Hosenbund einen etwas stärkeren Zauber brauchen, weil der Stoff dort dicker ist."

Harry sah auf sein Hose hinunter. Tatsächlich war der Stoff rund um die Gürtelschlaufen noch dunkel und feucht.

„Außerdem", fuhr Minerva McGonagall fort, „finde ich es äußerst verdächtig, dass einige Schüler des Hauses Slytherin ‚verschlafen' haben und höchstens fünf Minuten vor euch beiden hier eingetroffen sind - mit Birkenblättern in den Haaren und Spinnweben an ihren Jacken."

Minerva setzte sich auf ihr Pult und ihre Stimme hatte plötzlich alle Verbindlichkeit verloren: „Möchtet ihr beide mir nicht erzählen, was wirklich vorgefallen ist?"

Hermine überlegte nur kurz. „Nein, das möchte ich lieber nicht tun, aus persönlichen Gründen."

McGonagall dachte über diese Antwort nach und verkündete dann: „Das macht zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen unentschuldigtem Zuspätkommens..."

Schweigen.

Als Hermine und Harry gerade den ersten Schritt machen wollten, um an ihre Plätze zu gehen, folgte der Rest des Satzes: „...und zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, weil Ihr nicht versucht habt, euch aus der Sache rauszureden."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts winkte McGonagall Hermine zu sich. Sie wartete, bis alle anderen Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten und verschloss dann mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes die Tür.

„Hermine", begann sie. „Befriedige bitte meine Neugierde. Wer hat gewonnen?"

Hermine erstarrte. Schließlich antwortete sie: „Harry und ich."

„Wurde jemand verletzt?"

Hermine legte bedächtig die Hand an ihr Kinn. „Hm, es könnte sein, dass Draco Malfoy ein Trauma erlitten hat. Aber ich befürchte, Poppy Pomfrey kann das nicht heilen."

„Aha!", sagte Minerva. „Besteht die Gefahr, dass er sich stattdessen an seinen Vater wendet?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „Das kann ich mir nun überhaupt nicht vorstellen."

„Gut, du kannst gehen. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Als Hermine schon bei der Tür war, sprach Minerva McGonagall sie noch einmal an: „Hermine!"

„Ja."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du deine Kleidung, während du badest, einfach in etwas verwandelst, das am Seeufer nicht auffällt. Einen Baumstumpf zum Beispiel, oder einige Steine. Das sollte doch für dich kein Problem sein."

Hermine schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. _Woher wusste Minerva McGonagall von ihren Badeausflügen?_

„Jaaaa, das wäre eine gute Idee. Danke für den Tipp", stammelte sie und verließ fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer.

Harry hatte vor der Tür auf sie gewartet. Hermines knallrotes Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen, aber bevor er fragen konnte, sagte sie nur, wobei sie jedes Wort einzeln betonte: „FRAG BITTE NICHT!"

Schweigend gingen sie Richtung Große Halle. Harry gluckste die ganze Zeit leise vor sich hin.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus: „Lass mich raten, sie weiß alles?"

Hermine nickte und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Alles, alles?"

„Ich befürchte Ja", murmelte sie hinter ihren Handflächen.

Jetzt war es Hermine, die, unfähig zu sprechen, ein leises Glucksen von sich gab.

Erst als sie am Gryffindortisch saßen, brachen sie beide in schallendes Gelächter aus. Einige der Lehrer warfen ihnen missbilligende Blicke zu und Snape sah aus, als hätte er gerade in eine besonders saure Gurke gebissen. Nur Minerva McGonagall lächelte still vor sich hin und wirkte dabei irgendwie sehr zufrieden.


End file.
